


哄我

by Sophin



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Intersex, M/M, Phone Sex, Sex Toys
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24180994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophin/pseuds/Sophin
Summary: 他的宝贝是只双性的黑猫。
Relationships: Morita Takahiro/Yamashita Toru
Kudos: 2





	哄我

山下亨无论怎样都没有想到住在同一栋公寓楼里也能玩上phone sex。  
三个小时前因为一些琐事吵架，森内贵宽气鼓鼓地瞪起那双圆溜溜的眼睛鼓着婴儿肥的脸蛋摔门而去跑回了自己的公寓，山下亨也难得没有去哄他，而是懊恼地将自己甩回沙发里对着仿木壁纸发呆，希望能回想起一些别的东西来取代森内盛着怒气的面容。  
但挨着那墙壁纸的壁炉里熊熊燃着的火焰又让他想起了几分钟前气鼓鼓跑出门的那位小主唱，丢在沙发侧边的几件外套也是沾着那人的香水味，甚至是这间公寓也是处处留着他的影子。  
山下亨闭上眼睛叹气，噼里啪啦燃烧着的柴火让他想起年初巡演时候那个同样火热的吻。  
他记得有那么一秒的时间台下陷入了寂静，接着便是重新响起的音符带动着整个场馆发出排山倒海的喧嚣，还有震耳欲聋的尖叫，高频率的声音总是能更好地被听觉神经捕捉，还有底下那些亮晶晶的眼睛与高举的手臂，像是在借着舞台的彩灯向花道抛着彩花。  
照着编排好的路线朝他走去，在花道尽头得到了一枚出乎意料的吻，像是忽然就举行的郑重的某些仪式一样，如同十五年前他邀请花道尽头的那位小主唱加入乐队一样仓促。   
好在故事最终迎来了还算合意的结局，正如大家期盼的那样，正如他们想象的那样。  
他们的故事早已经被翻来覆去地讲了许多遍：离经叛道的名人后代被开局捡装备技能满级的普通高中生遇见，被从自怨自艾的泥沼中拽出来放置在阳光底下，在朋友的陪伴下逐渐收起自己的尖刺并学会拥抱与爱，将队友的名字纹在身上，决定去太平洋的另一边把自己好不容易拥有的爱与温暖散播出去。  
但实际上的故事与签约公司的时候讲述的经历并不相同，确切的说森内最初是被逼着加入的乐队，被山下亨抓着把柄的少年被半逼迫着去了排练室，没想到却在凉太与Alex还有阿友看起来并不酷炫甚至有些傻乎乎但充斥着属于十几岁的少年的热血气氛中近乎沦陷。  
那天凌晨森内挨着排练室的门口看着其他四位笨蛋的演出，吉他与鼓点纠缠在一起的旋律将他最初被威胁来这里的原因扫出了脑海。  
然后就半将半就地答应了笑得傻兮兮的山下亨加入乐队的事情。  
当然他还恶狠狠地用碎玻璃片抵着山下亨的脖子要求他发誓保守自己无意间被发现的秘密则是另外一回事了。  
山下亨摸了摸脖子左侧，碎玻璃片的尖端戳着颈动脉的时候也跟着脉搏一起跳动，森内瞪着眼睛却像是一只躲在他怀里的幼年花豹，但那也足够有震慑力，至少山下亨那时候没敢回拥森内。  
像一只竖起全身毛发保护自己的的豹崽。  
手机铃声打断了山下亨的回忆，亮起的屏幕显示来自森内的电话，他正想着这小子大概是消了气了，按下接听键的那一瞬间差点没忍住冲到那人公寓门前把门砸开。  
断断续续的喘息通过信号传递过来一点点地将山下亨的客厅熏染成淫荡的味道，山下亨噌的一下直直从沙发上坐起，下身的东西也是直直地挺立了起来，硬邦邦地顶着裤头的布料。  
“Toru桑，帮、帮我……”电话那头的森内闷闷地喘息着，大概是把自己埋进了被单里。  
“我现在过去。”山下亨站起身要往门口走去。  
“不要！”森内的声音忽然清晰了起来，应该是慌慌忙忙地爬起来的模样，他对着话筒气呼呼地说道：“我还没消气！”  
山下亨愣住了。  
“那你想怎么样？嗯？”山下亨走回沙发边上，对于那具被自己惯坏了的身体不习惯单独解决欲望便没想太多就一个电话给他打了过来这件事情表示惊讶但又似乎在意料之中。  
“真的不需要我帮你吗？”  
“不是……只是现在、不要过来。”声音又闷了下去，这更挑起了山下亨的神经。  
“所以我们是要隔着不到两分钟的路程来一场电话性爱吗？”他把手探下去握紧自己的阴茎。  
“闭嘴……”  
“帮我……”  
山下亨无论怎样都没有想到住在同一栋公寓楼里也能玩上phone sex。  
“开视频吧。”他说，深呼吸为接下来的香艳画面做心里建设。  
森内敞着腿缩在被窝里，阴茎半翘着出现在镜头前被他的手掌胡乱撸动着，却始终离高潮差了那么一点。  
“Toru桑，帮我……”  
“我在。”山下亨深深地吸了口气，“摸摸上面，胸口的位置。”森内顺着他的命令空出只手去覆上那点红樱，凭着记忆中山下亨的动作揉捏着那点，乳头很快就立起来了，在微凉的空气中有些战栗。  
森内跟着山下亨的指令后穴伸入一根手指，指头模仿着山下亨的动作揉开穴口，或许是不常自己扩张的原因，森内还没做几下动作手指就钻了进去，贴着燥热的肠肉，嘴上无意识地跟着哼哼。  
“呜……好痒。”  
山下亨心里也被森内的话挠的痒痒。“再往里一些，贵宽，你的敏感点在里边一些的位置，试着加入手指，你会更舒服的。”他说，将下身的器官从布料中解出来温热夜间微凉的空气。  
森内向后倒去陷入床垫中，爱人带着电流的声音电得他酥麻，他弓起腰照着山下亨的命令用两根手指在穴道内交错着刺激壁面的神经末梢，有几个瞬间他甚至认为这是山下亨的手指在扣弄着自己。  
“贵宽，在床头柜里有东西，你会需要的。”山下亨见森内不自觉地加入了第三根手指的时候喘着粗气哄到，自己的下身也已经硬得发红，冒着热气。森内被低沉的嗓音哄着去翻找，不出意料地寻出几款各异的按摩棒，森内翻了个白眼暗自骂了山下亨几句老流氓，目光落在了其中一个粉色的双头玩具上。  
“老流氓你什么时候买的？”森内捏着控制线回到镜头前质问，得到山下亨的轻笑。  
“你不是很想要吗？前面后面都是。”他哄着森内给玩具涂上润滑剂，森内故意把下身放在镜头前，手指捏着双头的按摩棒轻轻一弯出形状之后顺利地蹭进了身下的两个一张一合地已经开始泛着水的小洞里。  
他的贵宽是只双性的黑猫。  
“我要进去了。”山下亨说，看着视频里森内张着小嘴吞下玩具的画面也跟着重重地喘息了起来。玩具的头部被逐步地吞入进肠道内，森内的胸膛上下起伏着放松肌肉，手掌照着山下亨的指示又去玩弄胸口的乳头，发出呜咽的喘息。  
“放松，贵宽，你吃的下的。摸摸其他地方，放松，亲爱的。”山下亨将手机放在茶几上立着，手指照着按弦的指法撸动着自己，“捏一下耳垂，耳骨边上的软肉那里，每次碰都会很快变红，含羞草一样的反应。”他闭上眼睛回忆着之前的情事画面，森内有些短促的呼吸声在黑着灯的房间内回荡着，仿佛之间隔着的几堵墙面并不存在。  
“打开开关吧，亲爱的。”森内总算是完全吃下了玩具，但穴口与会阴的位置已经是被半稀的液体沾上了，室内没有开灯，那片位置正反射着穿透窗纱的霓虹灯光。  
“嗯、啊……”震动着的玩具大概是顶到了某一点，森内拱起身子，把下身往镜头面前送了送，前端悄悄打开一个小口徐徐流出前液。身体姿势的改变并不能平息躁动，反倒是让肠肉将玩具更加吞入了些，这令他尖叫出声，呻吟一声比一声抬高，传到山下亨的鼓膜处，撩着他的阴茎硬得有些发紫。  
“啊啊顶到了——”森内尖叫着并起双腿侧身打着滚，手掌不知道什么时候又来到胸口的位置揉捏，另一只手向下去撸动着自己的阴茎，山下亨也跟着他的节奏一起重重地呼吸着，“亲爱的，你不是很喜欢吗？”他分出一秒的时间调笑道，视频里的画面实在是过于色情了，山下亨往后靠在沙发背上加速撸动自己的下身。  
“哈、贵宽的里面咬的很紧呢。”山下亨咬着下唇挤出让森内感到害羞的语句，仿佛用这些话代替实际上的抚摸与挺动，“每次在我退出的时候都舍不得，无论哪张嘴都是，每次造访的时候都很开心。”  
“呜……闭嘴！”森内红着脸不去看镜头，手却很诚实地遵循着身体的本能，将玩具抽出来一点又狠狠地塞回去，反复多次模仿着屏幕另一头的男人的习惯动作，像他一样把自己的小腹弄得脏乱粘稠的。他把手指也挤进穴道内扣弄，食指与中指在不同的小穴里艰难地抽动着，现在他是真的感受到平日里被山下亨说的“紧实”的意味了。  
“啊啊，要去了——Toru桑——” 山下亨透过屏幕看见森内的腰椎像猫一样弓成不可思议的形状，双腿也交错地用力夹着，大概是要准备高潮了，山下亨想，那双细瘦却匀称的大腿在即将高潮的时候会紧紧地夹着他，仿佛再用力一些就会夹断他的腰。他加速着手上的动作，低低的喘息散布在空气里，“亲爱的，等我一起，好吗？”他捞过手机喘着气说道，自己也快要到了。  
“呜……要、要去了——啊啊——”最后的声调突然拔高，山下亨在爱人动听的呻吟中射了出来，回过神来的时候，屏幕对面的爱人也已经是一副瘫软的模样躺在床上大口大口地呼吸，下身泥泞不已，被扯出来的玩具还在振动，甩出细细的稠液。  
“现在贵宽消气了吗？”缓了一会之后山下亨悄声问道，不禁觉得自己有些滑稽，像是揪着别人不放的小气鬼。  
“没有。”回答的声音很闷，大概是困了，山下亨看不清屏幕里的画面，他猜想森内大概是直接用被子把自己裹起来睡了，话筒传来的逐渐平稳的呼吸，山下亨决定明天再去找森内，现在自己需要好好消化一下刚才的情况。

在打开森内贵宽的公寓的大门之前，山下亨完全没有意识到那位曾经把自己抵在餐厅厕所的墙上并且发出死亡威胁的恶狠狠的小个子居然可以变成当下这副骚软的模样——森内挂着袍子，下边的身子是一丝不挂地暴露在春日还是有些微凉的空气中，掉色的黄发软趴趴地落在额前，十五年前的小混混发色下那双谁都不信任的凶巴巴的大眼睛里现在透露出的却是充斥了期待与喜爱的暖意，森内还学着早些年时尚杂志里的动作装模作样地用手肘撑着门框，手掌曲回撑着自己的脑袋，半阖上眼皮藏着些痞坏的笑意。这可比之前任何的两人独处时主动或者不主动的画面要多出几个量级的香艳。  
看着呆立在门外哑了火的金发男人，森内鼓起一半的脸颊显出一点不耐烦的模样，那藏着的笑意也稍退了一些，似乎是因为山下亨的迟钝而产生了些许怒意。  
“发什么呆。”森内挑了挑眉毛挑衅。  
“消气了？”山下亨搂着森内把门带上，落锁的声音清脆，却搅不开弥漫在门厅里浓烈的幻映出橘粉色的空气。  
“没有。”森内偏过脸。  
“那你想我做些什么让你消气？”山下亨好笑地也跟着靠在门框上。  
“看你的表现了。”  
金发男人被矮了自己半个头的爱人抵在刚合上的门板上亲吻，小个子主唱灵活的舌头钻进自己的口腔中勾引着自己，液体泛起的啧啧的声响在山下亨的脑海里回荡着，像是昨天的那场phone sex的画面投影在现实里。  
现在那人缩在自己怀里不需要玩具也是可以发出那样好听的呻吟，除却了屏幕的阻碍更是显得诱人。  
“你不专心。”毛茸茸的金色脑袋抬起，嘴角还挂着黏连的银丝，黑溜溜的水灵眼睛瞪着山下亨脊椎窜过一阵战栗。  
和昨天晚上视频里的画面重合在一起了。  
山下亨终于能够亲自把手探下去，松松垮垮挂在森内身上的袍子被解开落在地上，两根手指分别探入他的宝贝下身那两个诱人的小洞。  
他的宝贝像黑猫一样跟着他的动作翘起了屁股。   
现在那只黑猫正软趴趴地伏在他的身上扭动着勾引着自己。森内那个鲜少被使用的退化器官被山下亨的中指顶弄着，不敏感的神经末端被塞在后穴的食指也带着一起蠢蠢欲动了起来，肌肉一下一下地收缩裹着卡在自己体内的手指。不出意料，肠壁被很好地润滑过，被手指的动作搅出淅淅沥沥的水声，蜷起的食指在退到出口的时候激起啵的一声，逼得森内软了身子挂在山下亨的身上，用两只胳膊牢牢地扒着山下亨的上臂，两条细腿也是打着抖分开靠着他，软的不像话。  
“咬的很紧呢，这么想要？”山下亨凑到森内的耳边吹气，换来怀里的小个子快要站不住似的又往自己身上贴了几寸的动作。  
黑猫嗔怪地咂嘴，迫不及待的期许被小心地藏在软绵绵的埋怨中。  
“玩具不好玩吗？昨天晚上你可不是不给我过来的。”金发男人咬不住小个子的耳廓，泄了气地舔了舔那块红透了的软骨，顺手捞起他同样软绵绵的双腿挂上自己的腰。  
“闭嘴。”黑猫把漫着热气的脸埋进山下亨的颈窝，头顶的短毛蹭了蹭他的脸侧，这让山下亨感觉很痒，心脏与皮肤都是。山下亨搂着已经完全瘫软在自己身上的森内缓缓地贴着门板坐下，截断森内那句小声的“想要”的呢喃把自己送进他那温暖濡滑的后穴。  
“呜——”  
森内轻轻地惊呼，显然是没有做好在门厅处就被操干的准备，至少是心理上没有准备好。在山下亨进入他的那一瞬间他收紧了抓着金发男人胳膊的拳头，似乎要把后穴感受到的被贯穿的疼痛传递给贯穿自己的人。  
“很像第一次的时候的模样呢。”山下亨亲吻着森内的鬓角哄着他放松。  
“闭嘴！”森内把脸埋在山下亨的肩膀处喘着粗气。  
这确实很像他们误打误撞的第一次的时候的模样，甚至连森内的金色短发都有些复刻了当时的画面。山下亨缓缓地动着腰往上顶，顶得黑猫发出粘腻的细细喘息。那时候他们刚刚签约公司主流出道，应酬的酒局是免不了的，尽管处处小心，但在酒局上被下药却也在料想之中发生了——山下亨虽然是抱着甚至连自己都看不懂的担忧从酒局上把森内接回来，但却也收获到了森内难得的对他求助的渴望。  
那天晚上的画面就像现在这样，森内半阖着眼睛缩在靠着门板的山下亨的怀里，颤抖着急迫地把自己嵌进他的身体里，任他不知章法地顶撞自己的敏感点，像只树懒一样用尽全身的力气抱着自己，两人间的微妙情絮的种子开始发芽长大。  
十几年之后又多了些心甘情愿。  
山下亨亲吻森内厚实的嘴唇，当年那种终于得到了自己的宝贝的愉悦心情又一次浮现在脑海中，正如他在那之后抱着小主唱的每一次。  
他的小主唱把手臂撑在他的肩膀上抬着屁股起伏，他也跟着顶胯去迎合森内的节奏。儒软的肠道里泛着粘稠的液体，被山下亨的阴茎搅得起泡，随着进出的动作被带出来一些粘在大腿上，被山下亨色眯眯地盯着。  
“现在呢？”山下亨抚上森内的脸侧询问，下身向上挺动直直蹭过前列腺的位置，受了一激的森内立刻软了些许靠在他的怀里。  
“还没有……呜——”山下亨不给他说完的机会便抱着他起身，森内紧忙用腿夹着山下亨的腰保持着平衡，胳膊也是牢牢地缩着他的肩膀不敢乱动，只能愣着看着自己被抱着远离了门厅。  
被安置在柔软的长毛地毯上的时候森内还是处于迷糊的状态，直到山下亨从他体内退出，肠道的肌肉恋恋不舍地去追逐他的阴茎的时候才意识到来到了落地窗前。  
“你在干什么？”森内瞪着眼睛想要坐起身，窗帘还没有被拉上，傍晚的阳光镀在山下亨的金发上让他觉得有些刺眼，但吉他手被阳光模糊了边缘的笑容又让他莫名地放下心来。  
太性感了。即使是从少年时期一起走来的看了十几年的面孔也无法阻止山下亨展示出撩拨心弦的性感的面容。他想着，伸手去玩弄吉他手垂在脸侧的发梢。  
接着森内看见自己的金发吉他手缓缓地低下头去舔舐他下身的穴口。  
“等、等一下！”在阴道口被舌尖堵上的时候森内禁不住尖叫出声。  
这太超过了，他闭起眼睛，肌肉反射性地收紧，在落地窗前被舔舐的羞耻与敏感处被吸吮的刺激纠缠在一起放大了他的感官，下腹处的暖意乘着血液冲向各处，将他与春天微凉的空气隔离开来。大概是年少时做过rapper的原因，山下亨的舌头好似他的手指一般灵巧，森内那个退化的器官被带着温度的舌尖舔开也跟着被染上高热，本应不算敏感的神经指挥着那处的软肉去迎接吉他手的舌头的造访，俏皮地一张一合跟山下亨打着招呼，竟也反常地开始泛出液体来润滑。  
被搅动的水声沿着肌肉传递被森内的听觉神经接收，他睁眼将焦点定在伏在他下身处的金发男人身上，夕阳暖暖的，给他的吉他手的皮肤染上一层暖橘色，但或许男人血管里奔腾着的情欲也会给皮肤附上暖色调，他想，忽然又发出一声惊呼，不同于舌尖的柔软的带着琴茧的指尖揉开了后穴的入口探进去，先前在门厅处被操干时留下的前液与润滑涌了出来，白色的稠液挂在白色的地毯的毛尖处，似乎反射着东京高楼里的晚霞的金光。  
森内的手指缠进山下亨的发间绞着，忍不住的呻吟在山下亨的舌头与手指没有规律的节奏下一声一声地从嘴里溢出，流到两人的耳道里，不成章法的音符在那起舞。  
“啊——那里、慢、慢点——”山下亨将三根手指全数送进森内的体内的时候听到了小主唱忽然拔高了音调的的呻吟，他退出舌头转用拇指去扣弄小穴，抬起身子与森内分享他下身穴道里分泌出的稠液的味道，像是咸口的奶油一样甜腻。  
“现在呢？”他再次询问森内，此时的小主唱快要软成一滩奶油依着玻璃靠着，森内迷迷糊糊地在山下亨勾着嘴角的坏笑里抬起头，红肿的嘴唇在刚才激烈的亲吻中被磨得有些麻木，味蕾被混着自己的肠液的麝香情欲刺激得不知所措，舌头像是吸入了过多猫薄荷的猫一样乖巧地被山下亨坏心地扯出搭在嘴角处，舌尖挂着粘稠的银丝与山下亨好看的猫唇连在一起，折射过的阳光落在他挺立的阴茎头部，好不色情。  
还想要。森内下意识地追逐山下亨离去的嘴唇，后穴一下一下地收缩着摩擦留在他体内的手指，脑子是混混沌沌的，只看见那两瓣猫唇一张一合，却未听到山下亨的询问。  
于是山下亨也没等他回答就掰着他的肩膀给他翻了个身子，手指从小穴里退出的时候发出“啵”的一声倒是确确实实地提醒了森内自己现在的状况。  
“等等！不要在这里！会被看到的！”森内焦急地回头挣扎，但他的小身板被结结实实地压在落地窗上，身后压着他的金发男人用膝盖尽可能地分开他的双腿并牢牢地贴在玻璃面上。  
“没事的。”山下亨用细碎的亲吻哄骗着森内往下去看街道上川流不息的车辆与远处在跟着夕阳的余晖一起亮起的霓虹灯，还有他那直直贴在玻璃窗上的阴茎与他赤身裸体倒映在窗上的影子。  
“你忘了这是单向玻璃了吗？”山下亨坏笑着往他耳道里吹气，又伸出舌头去舔舐耳廓上的软肉，好笑地看着森内稍稍松了口气却又还是羞涩的反应，“但如果贴得太近的话被看到也说不定呢。”他将早先从沙发上顺带捡起来的跳蛋塞进森内的阴道的时候坏心地说道。  
然后全世界都知道你是我的了。他想，直直盯着倒影里森内忽然瞪大了的眼睛把自己的阴茎重新送回儒软湿润的后穴。  
“呜——不、不要——啊！那里！”  
忽然闯进来的硕大阴茎直愣愣地朝着敏感点的位置撞去，森内的胯部被山下亨拽着往他的方向扯，已经被泛出的液体弄着泥泞的滑润的臀肉顺势滑向两侧，这使得穴口更加被暴露出来好更深地吞入山下亨的阴茎。快感的冲击使得双腿完全跪不住，森内整个人都坐在了山下亨的大腿上，被身后的男人强硬地压在窗前，被顶出形状的小腹也紧紧地贴着玻璃，被撞得红肿，又在带着室外的凉意的壁面的熏染下泛着些白。  
像是瓷娃娃，粉白粉白的。  
山下亨转头去啃咬森内的肩膀，抬眼偷瞄着倒影里的森内，玻璃窗被呼出的热气附上水汽，冷凝后结成绿豆般大小的水珠落下，落到贴着墙面摩擦得通红胀大的乳头处，这更是加剧了乳头被摩擦的粗糙感，玻璃的凉意激得那对樱桃直挺挺地立在那里，与青紫色初夜里斑斓的霓虹灯呼应着。  
更像橱窗里的娇嫩精致的娃娃了。  
森内的额头顶着玻璃，祈祷着单向玻璃能够靠谱一些，但很快他就没有心思去想这些了，被塞进阴道里的跳蛋孜孜不倦地工作着撩拨那些早应该退化的神经末梢，阴道的肌肉下意识地去与柔软的硅胶面击掌，被马达震动着弹开之后又不知疲倦地贴合上去。后穴也是，紧紧地裹着山下亨进出个不停的阴茎，一下一下地收缩着将自己的敏感点贴上去。他看着倒映在窗户上的自己——双腿大张着靠着山下亨插在自己体内的阴茎与身前的玻璃保持着平衡，无处安放的手掌被他的手覆盖着贴在墙上，指尖因为用力泛着些许白色，自己的阴茎也是，跟着身后男人顶撞的动作擦着光滑的玻璃上下摩擦，痒痒的，被蹭出半浊的前液，淅淅沥沥地在重力的作用下流到地板上。  
这太超过自己的承受能力了。森内翻着白眼绞紧了后穴，精液急急地射出溅在窗上和自己的小腹上，有些挂在自己红肿的乳头上，还有一些落在下巴的位置。山下亨蘸取些精液附上森内的胸口，稍稍使劲捏了捏便惹得那本来就敏感的位置感到疼痛，“像是涨奶了。”山下亨嘲笑道，揉捏的力度又加了几分，另一只手也从胯骨向上移动到锁骨的位置，虎口卡着粗喘着调整呼吸的森内的脖子，用指尖顶着他的下颚骨逼着他看着自己的映像，粉白的皮肤在东京藏青色的夜空下像颗明星一样闪闪发光。  
山下亨那双死鱼眼直勾勾地盯着自己，眼眸里的情欲浓烈得像是化不开的棉花糖。  
埋在小穴里的跳蛋还在工作，嗡嗡震着将森内从高潮之后的不应期中拉回现实，埋在身后肠道里的阴茎也精神地卡在深处，一动不动的仿佛在给刚经历过高潮的肠肉一丝喘息的机会。  
但这时候的山下亨怎么可能跟在接受采访时一样摆出一副矜持沉稳的模样，森内狠狠地瞪了回去，这家伙本质上就是个不知满足的禽兽，他心底骂骂咧咧的，却无法发出声音，大概是因为缺水导致哑了，森内愤恨地想，夹了夹穴肉感受到山下亨的阴茎还在硬挺着，又暗自骂了几句。  
“消气了？”山下亨将下巴搭在森内的肩膀上吹气逗他。  
“没有。”森内翻了个白眼，示意山下亨把自己调个身子。  
山下亨听话地照做，阴茎在森内的体内像螺钉一样转了半圈又往里塞了些许。  
“那需要我怎么做？嗯？”山下亨将手掌垫在森内的后脑问道，他的额头抵着森内的，又低头亲了亲那对厚实的唇瓣。  
“干我。”森内忽然仰起头咬上那两瓣猫唇坏笑道。  
于是山下亨毫不犹豫地捞起森内的双腿架在腰上开始大操大干，把原本就已经水液泛滥的穴道搅出滔天的巨浪，浪尖还冒着细细的泡沫，被进出的动作甩出来溅的到处都是，更粘稠的白浊被留在翻出的穴口的软肉上，挂在那里，顺着臀肉的线条留下被收进山下亨托着森内臀瓣的手掌里。森内收紧手臂揽着山下亨的脖子，双腿像是拧上的发条一样扣在他的后背，婉转的呻吟与喘息在山下亨顶撞的时候从嘴角漏出，退化的阴道愈发地敏感了起来，跳蛋在山下亨撞过来的时候也被往深处的位置顶了几寸，跳动着去与更深处的敏感点打招呼。  
“呜……你怎么还不射……”森内在前后不断的刺激下被逼出了眼泪，泪珠又在激烈的动作中被甩开，正如他的前端源源不断地流出的前液一样。山下亨指尖的琴茧照着他欢喜的方式按摩着海绵体，却在他将要高潮的时候用拇指堵着马眼。  
“等我一下，宝贝。”山下亨沙哑的低音裹着情欲吹在森内的耳边，下身急急地进出，力度也逐渐加大，一下一下地开拓着新的深度，把怀里的森内顶得呜哇乱叫，却只能搂着自己渴求着欲望被满足，直到他赌气一般地咬上自己的肩膀把因为高潮激出的呻吟努力地吞咽回自己的腹中才舍得顶着前列腺的位置射出精液。  
“现在呢？”山下亨揪着森内的后颈去与他接吻，热气从唇舌的交战间隙中被呼出来形成人造的水汽云划过两人的目光，森内被吻得有些头晕，他靠在山下亨的颈窝处，脸上泛起潮红热乎乎又舍不得离开搂着自己的男人的怀抱，也不作答，四肢下意识地缠上去，在山下亨将跳蛋取出来的时候更是像八爪鱼一样搂着他，任由他托着自己源源流出精液的屁股去浴室清理。  
这应该算是默认了，山下亨亲吻着森内的发旋的时候想。

森内被抱进放好了热水的浴缸里的时候也是晕乎乎的，热水蒸起的水汽给他踩在云端上的错觉。森内侧身趴在浴缸边上休息，不多会就等到了山下亨的加入，森内被拉着靠在山下亨的胸膛闭着眼睛享受细致的清理。山下亨温柔地给森内揉出沐浴露的泡沫，沾着浴球为他搓背，另一只手给他按摩着颈椎，像是在扫拨他最喜欢的那段和弦。  
闭着眼睛的森内感受到山下亨的手摸到了他下身的位置，指尖扣开后穴便能感受到温热的水流灌进肠道里，让自己发出惬意的哼唧声。山下亨又伸了根手指进去贴着内壁刮蹭掉剩余不多的精液，感慨道森内的肠穴着实紧实，即使操了那么多次也不能操松一些，刚才把他抱来浴室的路上也咬着自己，上面下边的小嘴都是，色情的稠液流了自己满手，黏糊糊的挂在那里，像这人现在因为清理的动作而不自觉地发出的黏糊糊的声音一样。  
大约过了几分钟，被伺候舒服了的小主唱自然顺意地哼起了歌，甜腻的曲调搭着森内软软的少年嗓子撑起了山下亨的笑意，于是他把轻吻印在森内的肩膀上，却不料此时的小主唱忽然一个起身转向自己，双腿大开着跨坐在自己的身上，扶着肩膀一寸一寸地嵌进自己的身体。  
尽管温水做了润滑的作用，森内掰着自己的臀瓣吃下山下亨的阴茎的时候却仍是憋红了脸暗自使劲着尝试放松——尽管身上还留着上一场性爱的痕迹，后穴也是儒软的被开发过的状态。山下亨看着自家的小主唱尽力地吞下又被撩拨硬起的阴茎不免觉得这人真是十足的可爱，软趴趴的刘海湿了水搭在额前显得颜色更深了一些，像极了早年时候的小混混的造型。  
尽管那时候他的胳膊还有那么多的胡乱的纹身，身上还带着些婴儿肥，生气的时候像只吃了炸药的小猴子一样上蹿下跳的。山下亨伸手抚上森内肩膀上纹着的太阳，倾身向前去亲吻另一边胳膊上的TTR的图案，顺着手臂向下一路吻到手腕上的小蝙蝠的嘴上。那是森内最早的几个纹身之一，排针走过留下实心的图案，又麻又痒，做完纹身之后森内无视不允许喝烈酒的警告企图胡乱地用酒精浇灭不知来源的愁闷，但释放出的只有衣衫不整地蹲在马桶边上呕吐出来的污垢。  
接着就被无意间被推门进来找自己的山下亨唐突地撞破了自己一直以来死死护着的秘密。  
“没想到森田贵宽你居然……我算是明白为什么你从不与你那些前女友们上床了。”山下亨愣在门口的时候用他不算聪明的大脑强迫着自己说出些打消两人间紧张的气氛的轻松的玩笑，但此时无论什么行为都会被视为冒犯。  
以及藐视。  
于是森内下一秒就匆忙地从地板上窜起来，用令山下亨震惊的速度拽着他的领子压在墙上做着威胁，恶狠狠地用碎玻璃片抵着山下亨的脖子要求他发誓闭嘴，企图用暴力来掩饰被发现的柔弱的秘密。  
被抵在墙上的山下亨咽了口口水点头，甚至举起双手表示服输，在惊叹于森内快速且激烈的反应的同时递出了加入乐队的邀请。  
于是后面的事情就顺理成章地发生了，就像现在这样，森内顺理成章地扑在自己的怀里，面色被水温与情欲熏得红扑扑的，腰部同鱼尾一样灵巧地摆动着拍弄起浪，水花落回水面的时候还伴着森内含着蜜糖般的甜腻浪叫，粘稠的曲调黄油似的粘在两人身上，被热气加热之后化成解不开的链锁。山下亨揽过森内的腰身顶弄，水汽蒸腾着将浴室染成浓稠的暖黄，森内的呻吟回荡在室内，在瓷砖反射下宛如在西非草黄色的草原里一般悠扬。

那只豹崽竖起所有的毛发以增大自己的体型，叫嚣着推开想要帮他清理伤口的所有生物。  
好在山下亨有足够的耐心悄悄跟着拖着伤腿的豹崽回到自己的住所，在他睡着之后仔细地为他疗伤，将他抱回自己的住处好生爱护着陪他复健，直到豹崽最终还是被养熟了，习惯于被放入热水中洗净，然后被干净柔软的毛巾包裹着放到舒适的床垫上，在信赖的人的身边会习惯性地追逐着热源，这蹭蹭那戳戳地赖在人怀里不肯挪窝，熟睡的时候甚至会露出脆弱的腹部。  
大概就是终于学会了信任吧。  
山下亨将已经开始轻轻打着鼾的森内搂进怀里，为他捏好被角，好看的猫唇在他的额上印上轻吻。

**Author's Note:**

> 我都干了些什么啊...


End file.
